TW: Craving For You
by Evaded
Summary: AU/ONE SHOT Derek got away from jail and he ended up in the Stilinki house.


**Title:** Craving for you

**Pairing:** Stiles Stilinski/Prisoner!Derek Hale (Sterek)

I sadly do not own any of these characters; they belong to © _Jeff Davis_.

**Summary:** Derek got away from jail and he ended up in the Stilinki house.

**Author notes:** Shitty summary and I'm not sorry. I could totally use some sleep right now. Anyway, enjoy reading!

Eva

CRAVING FOR YOU

Stiles heard some weird noise coming from the kitchen. He got down the stair and asked: "Dad? What's that noise? Dad?" Nothing. Not a single respond. He ended up in the kitchen and he saw a guy wearing a wifebeater tying his father on a chair. "What the fuck?" he said.

"Stiles," his father yelled "go away, please run! He's a prisoner who escaped!"

Stiles didn't ask anything and just tried to run away. As Stiles turned his back and headed through the front door Derek looked at him and pursued him. He was faster and stronger than the teenager. Stiles gasped when he felt the prisoner grip in his shoulder. He suddenly stopped; Stiles could sense the man's breathe on his neck. "Are… you going to kill me?" he asked.

"No."

"What do you want? We have nothing valuable!" he started crying. Stiles immediately felt stupid and weak. He was showing this man how submit he felt because he was crying.

"That's not true." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. To prove his point, he began stroking the crotch of stiles through his jeans. Stiles gasped again. "Are you a virgin?" he asked Stiles softly.

"Get the hell away from my son!" yelled the Sheriff as he heard what Derek was asking Stiles.

"Answer." Derek said while rocking his hips against Stiles'.

"I'm not."

"You're lying." He slowly began to kiss Stiles' neck. The teenager kicked Derek and tried to get away. It was futile, Derek grabbed Stiles' arm. "Don't do that again." he said while breathing heavily. His eyes were flashing red. Derek never thought about finding his mate in the Sheriff house. Above all, it's the Sheriff's son. He brought Stiles with in on the top floor where there was bedroom. He barely heard the Sheriff yelling to not touch his son. He wasn't going to listen anyway. His wolf wanted him right now.

"Please, no!" Stiles begged. His eyes fell on Derek's crotch. He could see how hard the prisoner was. His body responded with arousal. Stiles closed his eyes.

"Am I exciting you?"

"No, no, totally not. You just look like a greek sculpture." he rapidly said trying to hide his hard on.

Derek smiled. "You're so pretty." He pushed Stiles on the bed trying to not hurt him, but he really wanted to take him right away. Stiles tried to get a rid of Derek's grip but ended up on his stomach. Derek growled as he noticed he have access to Stile's body. He unzipped Stiles' pants and put his hand in his boxer. The teenager shivered when he felt Derek's finger near his hole. He panicked. Strangely, Derek did everything right. He started to kiss him on the neck, on his shoulders and even licked him. Even if Stiles was getting horny he couldn't forget the fear. He screamed when Derek started fingering him. But after a while it felt so good. he couldn't tell how many time passed.

"P-please… s-stop…" he asked.

Derek didn't listen to Stiles, he didn't even hear him. He stopped using his finger and pushed his cock into Stiles. He screamed again. He struggled. Derek sighed; he didn't want to hurt him so he softly bit Stiles' neck with his fang. Feeling the fangs on his skin made Stiles calmer.

"Stop, p-please…" he begged again.

"I can't." he murmured.

Stiles began to feel the knot inside him. He gasped from surprise. It felt weird at first but it was getting better and better. Derek began to thrust more violently as he was about to have his orgasm. He rapidly turned Stiles on his back and kissed him. The teenager moaned. After Derek's orgasm and Stiles' orgasm; he still was inside. He was tenderly kissing him again and again. Stiles would never admit how much he loved that night. Derek removed himself after a while and Stiles felt asleep.

"Stiles, Stiles! You're okay?" yelled his father.

When he opened his eyes he saw his father. Judging by the marks on his wrist he escaped by himself. "I'm fine." he replied after a moment.

"What did he do to you?"

"It's okay dad, I'm fine."

"Don't tell me you fell in love with… him!"

"I'm sorry…" Stiles whispered.


End file.
